


In Need Of A Break

by Hamsquizzie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamsquizzie/pseuds/Hamsquizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about Hamilton's infamous foreign affair with Maria Reynolds. But, what if Maria never showed up on his doorstep late one night? What if it was someone else?<br/>When Hamilton receives a knock on his door, he wasn't sure what he expected. But it sure wasn't Maria.</p>
<p>A short story inspired by my friend's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need Of A Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shit-post, I'm warning you.

Alexander ran a hand through his unkempt hair, the strands wrapping around and getting caught in between his callused fingers. He drew in a sharp breath and exhaled forcefully, bringing his hands up to grasp the frame of his glasses and remove them from his face so could massage the bridge of his nose.  
His eyes cast over the vast amounts of papers and work that lay sprawled out over his desk, and he felt his stress ball up in his stomach. A sick feeling, really. The immigrant tucked his reading glasses away in his pocket, leaning back in his armchair to relax. He let his thoughts roam with no rein, allowing his breathing to steady.  
The orphan found himself drifting off to sleep when erratic knocking on his front door cut through his tranquility, startling him into alertness.  
With a quick glance at the grandfather clock tucked in the corner of his office, he concluded it was around 12 in the morning, which shocked him a bit. No sane person would beat so crazily on someone's door in the wee hours of the morning. He supposed chivalry was dead.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." He hastily chided, flying up from his armchair that had seemed like heaven, and mourned the loss of the warmth as he swung open the door and was hit with a massive chill from the night. "Ye--" he stopped midsentece, eyeing the figure perched on his doorstep.  
He was tall, like...gigantic. Not humanly tall. Alexander couldn't quite tell, but he seemed to be... Green? Whatever he was, he was not human. "May I.. Help you?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing in discomfort as he retreated a bit from the doorframe. "Yes you can, you sexy beast." A deeply gruff voice barked in return, laced with a heavy Scottish accent.  
Alex knew this voice. He couldn't ever misplace it.  
It was Shrek. 

\------

Alexander gawked at the booklet before him, hastily stapled and taped together and written in an assortment of colored crayons. "What the fuck, John. What the actual fuck is this?!" He asked with a slightly raised voice, staring at the brunette in utter disbelief.  
The freckled man just let loose a fit of hysterical laughter in return, giving a few snorts before he was able to form sentences. "SHREK IS LOVE!" He exclaimed, rolling over so he was a hair's length away from the opposite. "Shrek is life." He whispered in a sultry voice, causing Alex to shove the horribly written fanfic in John's face. "You're a terrible writer John, and your memes are awful."

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you. I'm a professional writer, I promise.


End file.
